The invention relates to a detonating system having a detonator surrounded by a thermal insulating container which enables the system to operate at temperatures above 150.degree. C.
Shaped charge perforator carrier systems (perforating systems) with electrical detonators are often used in the oilfield industry. These perforation systems consist of the electrical detonator, to which a primacord is connected, and the perforating hollow charges (perforators), which are detonated by the primacord. Perforators of this kind are used to perforate boreholes. Transmitters, radar systems, and other external voltage sources must be switched off during perforation to prevent premature triggering of the detonator and hence of the entire perforating system by parasitic currents. In order to avoid such expensive precautions relative to the safety of drilling rigs, electrical detonators have been developed that are not triggered by such parasitic (currents EBW (exploding bridge wire) and EFI (exploding foil initiator)) ignition systems.
These detonating systems are awkward to handle, are not very reliable, and have a limited temperature range in which they can be used. Detonating systems are triggered by voltages that cannot be generated without underground high-voltage generators. The triggering leads from the high-voltage generator are coaxial conductors of limited length. Hence, the entire system is very expensive.
Dynamit Nobel AG has developed an electronic detonator (DE-OS 34 40 016) which cannot be triggered inadvertently by parasitic currents. However, the detonator can only be used up to a temperature of 150.degree. C. At higher temperatures the electronics are destroyed so that the detonator loses its ability to function.